


Hah! Maid you paint!

by sabbylicious



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Maid Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Smut, Swearing, innocent yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbylicious/pseuds/sabbylicious
Summary: Victor is a successful artist in a slump. While moping, he gets invited to a maid cafe. There, he meets and falls in love with Yuuri.





	1. Viktor in a slump

Viktor sat by his easel, his favourite paintbrush tucked behind his ear. His easel was empty and had been empty for hours. He sighed and stood up. 'Maybe I need to go for a walk,' he thought.

"Makkachin, let's go for a walk," he called out to his dog. Makkachin stood up from his resting position and wagged his tail.

Viktor took an hour walk with Makkachin and came home still feeling uninspired. Viktor had been a very successful artist and a single drawing he makes cost millions. However, he is currently in a slump. Everything felt drab and boring to him.

He felt like everything he had been doing is mundane and he went through life day-to-day with nothing exciting happening.

Makkachin barked and shook him out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong, Makkachin?" He asked as he patted his cute dog. He realised his phone had been ringing and hastened to pick it up.

"Hello," Viktor said breathily.

"Yo Viktor! Come with me to this amazing cafe!" It was Chris, one of his friends. Chris was another artist like Viktor but unlike Viktor, Chris painted erotic images while Viktor's paintings were abstract.

"Why are you suddenly interested in a cafe? It's not like it has strippers in it…"

"Hah! It might as well be! It's a maid cafe!"

"A maid cafe?"

"Yeah, you know. Those Japanese cafes where you are served by cute waitresses dressed in maid outfits? This one has men dressed as maids too! It's right up your alley. Let's goooo" Chris exclaimed, in a rush. Chris was bi and is always desperate for a lay so Viktor wasn't surprised.

Viktor sighs loudly then agrees. He wasn't very excited about going since he is still stuck in his slump.

"Fine. I'll go with you only because I owe you for the other day."

"I knew that favour would come in handy some day" Chris giggled. "Pick you up at 6pm then. Dress nicely in case you meet a cutie."

Viktor rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah. See you later." He hangs up the call.

Viktor spends the rest of the afternoon moping and staring at his easel.

6pm arrived all too soon and Viktor had picked out his cashmere sweater and jeans he knew he looked good in.

Chris picked him up and they headed to the maid cafe together.

The maid cafe was empty when they arrived. The maid cafe was impressive with it's cream coloured walls and sparkling tiles.

Two girls were standing by the door and bowed when they walked in.

"Welcome back, master!" they said. Chris nodded at them and ushered Viktor to a booth.

Chris winked at one of the girls as they left, causing her to blush.

"Hmmm, this place seems a bit dead," Viktor said, leaning his elbow on the table, as he looked around. There was no one around except for the two maids who greeted them at the entrance. 

"That's because it's not open yet. Didn't I tell you? I own the place," Chris mentioned casually like he had said it about a million times before to Viktor.

"What? When did this happen?"

"I don't know… last Thursday?"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Maybe you forgot?" Chris laughed. "Anyway, I wanted you to experience it first to give me some feedback."

"Don't worry, I'll send you my cutest boy to 'service' you," Chris winked at him then got up and Viktor was alone at the table.

Several minutes later, he heard a soft voice speak to him.

"Good evening, master."

Viktor looked up and his jaw dropped. An angel was standing in front of him. Large brown eyes stared down at him, raven locks framed his face. He had the smoothest skin Viktor had ever seen on a slightly chubby face. The angel was wearing a maid outfit. A skimpy maid outfit.

The outfit was a short ruffled dress with the black top being held by straps holding the dress in place. The dress was so short that it stopped several inches above the angel's knees, barely covering his butt. The angel was wearing knee high stockings and heeled Mary Jane shoes. On top of the skirt was a white apron. He was wearing white frilly gloves and to top it all off, the angel had a maid headdress on his head, making it look like some sort of halo. Viktor's elbow slipped and his chin smacks the table.

Embarrassed and in pain, he looked up at the angel again. 'Oh. Oh no.' Viktor thinks. 'I'm fucked.'


	2. Viktor Is In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is doomed.

"M-master, are you alright?" the angel looked at Viktor with the cutest blush ever.

Viktor snapped his mouth shut and stamped down on a dopey grin. "Hi, I'm Viktor! What's your name?"

"M-my name is Yuuri." The angel spoke to him with a confused look. He even looked super cute with his eyebrows drawn together in a frown. His head tilt almost giving Viktor a stroke. Viktor said Yuuri's name several times in his head like a prayer. Even his name is beautiful.

"May I take your order, master?" Yuuri leaned forwards at the table, giving Viktor a tiny peek into the top half of his maid outfit. Viktor gulped as a sliver of collarbone was on display, his mouth had gone dry.

"U-uhh.. Surprise me!" he burst out loud, startling Yuuri, who jumped. " I want to know what a cute maid such as yourself would recommend."

Yuuri blushed furiously at being called cute and said," I will be back soon with your food, master." Then, he turned around with Viktor's order. Yuuri, still flustered, tripped on air and fell forwards.

Viktor looked over the table at Yuuri, ready to ask if he was okay but his sentence died at the back of his throat when he saw the most amazing sight in front of him.

Yuuri's butt was in the air and his skirt had lifted up so that it was rumpled on the small of his back. Yuuri was wearing tiny black lacy panties, a lovely contrast to his pale skin, and he had the most amazing butt Viktor had ever seen. His globes looked so round and Viktor immediately wanted to grope. He had thick and strong thighs too which contrasted his soft, feminine look. Viktor suddenly felt light-headed as he felt all the blood he had travelling south.

Viktor recovered quickly due to concerns over Yuuri hurting himself from the fall. Viktor got up to help Yuuri while Yuuri lifted himself off the ground. Viktor reached Yuuri just as Yuuri was standing up, somehow he had tripped Yuuri with his foot. They both stumbled backwards, landing on the floor. Viktor barely registered the pain on his butt and the top of his thighs as Yuuri had landed awkwardly on Viktor's lap. Now, the butt of Viktor's dreams was on his crotch and he felt like he was on fire.

Yuuri squirmed in embarrassment and tried to get up again. Viktor restrained himself from keeping Yuuri in place. This time, Yuuri successfully got up, he looked so embarrassed and mortified. Viktor giggled and asked Yuuri, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…. I'm so sorry, master!" Yuuri bowed several times, his face resembling a lobster. Then, he fled to the kitchens with the order. Viktor's heart was beating rapidly. He remained on the cool floor for several minutes, struggling to compose himself.

Several minutes later, Yuuri came back with his food.

"M-master, how would you like to enjoy your food?" Yuuri passed Viktor the eating menu with a cute smile.

Viktor's heart beat rapidly at Yuuri's smile as he took a look at the menu. There were several options available which included being fed by a maid. Viktor felt his face heat up a little as thoughts of Yuuri feeding him filled his mind.

"Can you feed me please?" Viktor had asked the question almost carefully, afraid of scaring Yuuri away.

"Y-you want me to feed you?" Yuuri looked at him in disbelief.

"Mmhmmm.. I want a cutie like you to feed me!" Viktor was excited now.

"O-okay," Yuuri was blushing bright red. It was the most beautiful thing Viktor had ever seen. Yuuri was so cute, Viktor just wanted to eat him instead.

Yuuri slowly sat next to Viktor and gracefully scooped up some of what looks like a rice dish on a spoon and said cutely, "Aaaah."

Viktor opened his mouth and ate what must be the most delicious dish ever. He couldn't tell if the dish itself was delicious or if it was because Yuuri was feeding him. Either way he was enjoying the entire situation way too much.

By the end of the night, Viktor felt like he was on cloud nine. He was disappointed the night had to end. Yuuri had fed him the entire dish which he had called katsudon and bid him a good night.

Viktor didn't see Yuuri after that, much to his disappointment. He did, however, give Chris his approval of the maid cafe later when Chris had come over after he had a few drinks.

"So Viktor, how was it? Did you enjoy the maid cafe experience?"

"Chris! I think I'm in love! Yuuri is the most beautiful man I've ever seen!" Viktor exclaimed at Chris, shaking him by the shoulders with both hands on each shoulder.

Chris smirked a little and said, "Well, Yuuri is my employee so you can come visit him anytime. You can visit me at the same time!" Chris seemed excited that Viktor will be visiting him more often.

"Oh, I will! I will!"

"Not only is he a hardworker, Yuuri has the best ass I've ever seen. It's so soft and firm." Chris made hand movements like he was groping an ass.

"What? You can't touch my Yuuri anymore! I refuse," Viktor said, suddenly feeling annoyed that Chris had touched Yuuri intimately.

"Yuuri is not yours yet, Viktor. Until then, I can do what I like," Chris winked. "Besides, how do you know if he's single? He might already have a lover."

Viktor sighed. "Maybe he does… but I'm not giving up on him until I find out!" Viktor said determinedly. "Chris, help me! I've never felt like this before. What do i do?"

"It's his job to work here anyway as a maid so you could come here to see him. Anyway, it's getting late. Let's go then, shall we?"

"Yeah, sure," Viktor answered absentmindedly, still thinking of Yuuri. He took a last glance at the maid cafe as they left, hoping to see Yuuri again. There were the two girls left mopping the floor as the cafe was closed.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Viktor had missed Yuuri loads and kept thinking about his shy smiles and blushing face.

He had been inspired to paint again. Painting after painting he made, all filled with thoughts of Yuuri. By the end of the week, he had to visit the maid cafe again, longing to see Yuuri again.

He texted Chris and Chris had booked him in, letting Viktor know when Yuuri's shifts were.

Viktor found a parking spot behind the maid cafe reserved for him by Chris. He parked his car and made his way to the maid cafe's entrance. He smiled at the maid cafe's new name ' _Welcome back, master!_ ' printed in cursive on the store's overhead sign.

He entered the maid cafe and gaped at the difference. The maid cafe was transformed. Frilly tablecloths were spread out on every table. The walls were a light pastel pink colour. A pristine chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving the decor a high finish. The biggest contrast was that the maid cafe was now full of people.

Yuuri was standing by door and bowed at Viktor. "W-welcome back, master!" Yuuri squeaked, his face flushing that lovely pink hue.

Yuuri looked beautiful as ever with his baby soft raven locks and large eyes. His lips had a glossy shine to them, making them look plump and fuller than before. He was wearing a different maid outfit this time. The outfit was slightly less revealing with short frilly sleeves at the top and a skirt which stopped a few inches above his knees. Then Viktor backtracked because Viktor felt like his heart had stopped. Yuuri was wearing fishnet over the knee stockings and black ankle boots.

Viktor realised he was drooling and hoped Yuuri had not noticed. He wiped his drool discreetly and smiled at Yuuri. "Thanks, Yuuri. H-how have y-you been?" Viktor cursed at himself for losing his composure. 

"I've been well. Thank you for asking, master," Yuuri answered with a small blush on his face, oblivious to Viktor's current predicament. He asked Viktor to follow and turned around, giving Viktor a good view of his back. Viktor's eyes were glued to Yuuri's hips as he walked. Yuuri's hips swayed from side to side as he walked like some kind of model on a catwalk, like they're taunting Viktor.

The rest of the visit went quickly as Viktor spent the entire time with Yuuri. Viktor asked Yuuri some personal questions while Yuuri fed him his meal, asking him about his interests and love life. Yuuri was strangely cryptic about his love life, most of his answers were 'maybe's, cute giggles, and blushes. He struggled to find if Yuuri had a lover.

By the end of the second visit to the maid cafe, Viktor was more in love with Yuuri but was still in the dark on Yuuri's relationship status. One thing was for certain; he was hooked on the maid experience with Yuuri. Nevermind, he was just hooked on Yuuri.

Viktor had become a regular customer at the maid cafe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is totally in love. He will never escape. Muahahaha!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) Thanks for the great feedback!
> 
> I'm sorry for the bad grammar in this chapter too as I was typing this in a rush. Hope it made sense :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first fanfic I've written properly and posted. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please excuse any grammatical errors as I typed this out rather hastily. 
> 
> Any feedback will be greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> I'm a sucker for pining Viktor and oblivious Yuuri.
> 
> I'm planning to make this a long fanfic so enjoy the ride! (or will Yuuri enjoy Viktor's ride? ;))


End file.
